


A momentous lie

by hurtsyfiction



Category: Hurts (UK Band)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurtsyfiction/pseuds/hurtsyfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam might've made up a boyfriend as he was talking to his friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A momentous lie

“Theo? It’s Adam. I need to tell you something. I screwed up big time, mate!”, Adam blurted, way too fast and his voice shaky.

“Alright, calm down mate. I can hardly understand you. What happened? Are you alright?”, the younger man asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

“No, I’m not! I- I- I came out to some of my friends, as I told you I wanted to and- and then there was this one idiot who said that I’d never get a boyfriend anyway and so I- I told them that… I have one.”

“You do?”, Theo asked surprised. Sure, he had known about his mate’s homosexuality and his plan concerning coming out to a few people close to him but not that his mate was dating someone.

“No, of course not! I- I just said that and then they wanted to know about him and uh… well it’s… I kinda told them that… you’re my boyfriend.”, Adam said, pressing his eyelids together tightly in embarrassment and fear of what his mate would say.

There was stunned silence coming from the singer’s side.

“So what’s the problem?”, Theo eventually asked after what the other had just told him had sunk in.

“No, you don’t understand. That’s not all. I ended up showing them a photo of you and they didn’t believe that you’re actually my boyfriend because you’re so handsome and god damn, they said that they want to meet you. I’m such an idiot I just shouldn’t have said that. Now I’ll embarrass myself forever, admitting that I just lied to them. God why the fuck did I even say that? Why didn’t I just tell the truth? Shit. I’m such an idiot.”, Adam replied, his voice a mixture between groaning and sobbing.

+++ a week later +++

“Oh, is that him?”, one of Adam’s friends exclaimed and pointed towards a cab that was just halting on the street in front of the restaurant. They were all gathering outside before they’d enter the restaurant together. They did that because they were so shy and scared to enter the restaurant alone, of course. Not because they were just really curious to meet their friend’s attractive boyfriend.

However, Adam immediately recognised his mate through the cab’s window and thus hurried over, at least wanting to have a word with the other in private before they’d join the pianist’s friends. 

He still couldn’t believe that the other had actually suggested to pretend to be his boyfriend for the meeting but was unbelievably thankful, as it meant he wouldn’t have to admit that he had only made things up.

“Hey mate”, the pianist greeted the other, as said one got out of the cab.

“Hey babe”, Theo smiled as he turned towards his friend after he had handed the driver some money and immediately saw Adam blush at that.

“They can’t even hear you over there.”, the pianist uttered, looking at the ground, his cheeks heavily reddened.

“I know.”, Theo smirked. “Just getting comfortable with my role”, he added and sent the other a wink.

“You uhm… You look great, by the way.”, Adam stated, taking in the other’s dapper appearance from head to toe. His mate was wearing a slim fitted black suit and black shirt.

“Thanks”, the younger one gave back smiling and closed one button of his suit jacket. “You look pretty neat yourself.”, he complimented the other, totally abashing him.

However the other quickly cleared his throat to smooth over the awkward moment. “I seriously can’t thank you enough for doing this. I swear if there’s ever anything I can do for you-“

“Kiss me”, Theo suddenly said, interrupting him.

Adam just looked at him gobsmacked. “Uh, what?”, he asked, his eyes widening and heartbeat speeding up.

“They’re looking over here and that’s what couples do.”, the singer stated the obvious. “Go ahead. Just a little peck.”

At first, the pianist hesitated but eventually leaned forward and pressed a gentle and slightly awkward kiss to the singer’s lips. As he retreated again, Theo smiled at him.

“I’m sure you can do better than that”, he said with a warm smile. “But don’t worry, we’ve got the whole evening to practice.”, he added.

And with that, he interlaced his fingers with his mate’s, as if it was the most normal thing ever, and together they started walking towards the other’s friends.

“Hey guys! Uhm, this is Theo.”, he introduced his boyfriend for the evening to his friends, cheeks slightly flushed. The singer shortly let go of the other’s hand, to properly introduce himself to everyone.

“Theo, nice to meet you”, he said, shook everyone’s hand and sent them a charming smile.

+++

“Have you already decided for a meal?”, Theo asked from his left.

Adam looked up from his menu and turned towards his mate. “Uh, no. Not yet. Have you?”

The other didn’t answer, instead his gaze trailed from the pianist’s eyes lower to his lips. He suddenly leaned forward and kissed the older man unexpectedly. Adam hesitated for a second but then gave in to the easy temptation and kissed back, his eyes falling shut. As they pulled back a moment later, the younger man looked at him so utterly adorable, that he just couldn’t help himself but lean forward and steal one more peck. He then quickly leaned back though, looking at the other flustered, quite surprised by his own action. But it had just been too tempting.

“Better”, the singer whispered with a little smirk, resulting in his mate’s cheeks reddening again. Adam shyly glanced to his side and saw his friends smiling at him. Of course they had watched them kiss.

+++

The evening had been rather nice so far. Adam had had to answer many curious questions like how they met, how long they were dating etc. but luckily, Theo had helped him out with that. He had felt so comfortable around the other and had in fact had the feeling, as if he really had a boyfriend.

The guitarist didn’t want the evening to end. He wanted the other to be his actual boyfriend and not just a friend who had done him an extraordinary favour. The worst was that he now had gotten an impression of what it’d be like to have Theo as a boyfriend. All those loving touches and tender kisses, the way that he had looked at him, talked to him… Oh god.

To be honest, Adam had more or less always had a little crush on his good-looking friend but after tonight, he felt like he had fallen in love with him for good. God damn it. Why did Theo have to be such an adorable idiot and on top of that such a god damn convincing actor?

Anyway, the waitress had just cleared their table and was now asking the group if they wanted a dessert.

“Do you want a dessert?”, Theo asked Adam. “I think I’m gonna eat one.”, he stated and his eyes roamed the menu once again, a thoughtful expression on his face. There were just too many delicious sounding options to decide for just one of them.

His mate next to him opened his own card and took a look at the desserts as well. While doing so, he lifted his glass up to his lips.

“Oh dear, but you already have your dessert sitting right next to you.”, a slightly drunk woman from across the table grinned at the two men. “Just look at him, isn’t he sweet?”, she slurred, gesturing towards the pianist who felt his cheeks heating up yet again. But he’d have never expected what was about to come.

“Oh well, Adam’ll be my late-night snack but for now, I’m gonna go with the mousse au chocolat, thank you.”, he said grinning cheekily at the woman, resulting in her giggling madly and almost spilling her drink.

Hearing that, the pianist, who had just taken a sip of his drink, started coughing violently, feeling like he was about to choke. The singer immediately turned towards him, his right hand coming up to caress his back, making goosebumps appear on the older man’s entire body.

“Are you alright, love?”, Theo asked with innocent sweetness in his voice.

+++

“You were really convincing.”, Adam said, as they had left the restaurant and were now standing on the parking lot in front of it.

“Yeah? So you were satisfied with me as your boyfriend?”, the other smiled.

“Of course!”, the pianist replied right away. “You were an A+ boyfriend.”, he added, grinning shyly.

“I’m glad.”, Theo said and sent him one of those breathtaking smiles. “Well, if you ever need me as your boyfriend again, anytime. Just give me a call.”, he offered.

Adam felt his face turn red at that. It was tempting but he just couldn’t do that. It’d be just awful to exploit his friend’s offer to help for his own selfish enjoyment. It’d just make everything even worse for himself anyway.

“I really appreciate what you did today and I’m forever thankful, seriously. But I wouldn’t want to bother you any more with that. If anyone ever asks about you, I’ll just tell them we broke up.”, he said and couldn’t help the slightly bitter tone in his voice.

“What a pity. You know, I had a really good time today.”, the younger one replied honestly.

“You had? Even with all the acting?”, Adam asked disbelievingly.

Theo’s eyes wandered from his mate’s ones a little to the left, looking at something behind him intensely. This resulted in making the other think his friends were standing there and watching them.

Anyway, the singer then leaned forward and kissed the man lovingly on the lips once again, his arms wrapping around his waist and holding him close. Adam felt his heart skip a beat and responded eagerly. His hands reached up behind the others neck. The guitarist sighed in pleasure, enjoying the closeness and one final kiss. He’d remember the taste and the soft touch of the other’s lips forever.

Theo then started to nibble a little on his mate’s lips, his tongue caressing over it, asking for permission. The pianist’s heart hammered strongly inside his chest and he opened his mouth, allowing their tongues to touch and both men sighed softly.

Their mouths eventually parted but they were still holding each other close. Adam took a shaky breath as he looked at the other’s whisky brown eyes that were looking right back at him. Damn, he was still so close, which made it difficult for him to concentrate. He tore his gaze away from his mate’s stunning eyes and awkwardly cleared his throat.

“Are they gone?”, he asked quietly.

“Who?”, Theo replied, furrowing his brows a bit.

“The others.”, Adam answered, looking back at him slightly confused.

“Oh, sure. They left with us, remember?”, the singer asked grinning.

Adam stared at him gobsmacked. Of course. He just remembered how everyone had said goodbye and then him and Theo had walked out onto the parking lot.

“But then- Why-“, the pianist stammered bewildered, not knowing what to say, still being held tightly.

“Why I kissed you?”, the younger man asked smirking. “Well, I think it’s time to finally confess something to you.”, he added and took a deep breath before he delicately breathed, “I love you too.”

The older man looked at him dumbstruck for a moment until a happy smile exchanged said expression. But then he reconsidered the other’s choice of words. 

“Wait. Too?”, he asked.

“Well, I figured you wouldn’t have told your friends that I’m your boyfriend if you wouldn’t want me to be it.”, he stated. 

Of course he had been suspicious, even before the other had told him about his dilemma and the way he had reacted so adorably to his actions today, had just proved him right.

Adam looked at him, not sure if he should feel embarrassed or just jubilant for a moment but decided for the latter and just grinned stupidly happy.

“So, what do you say”, Theo started, “Would you want me to be your boyfriend? For real?”, he asked smiling.

“Oh yes”, Adam brought out after a moment of silence, eyes teary and his voice shaky. “God, yes”, he uttered and pulled the other close, buried his face in his mate’s shoulder and hugged him tightly.

Theo had to smile brightly at that, and squeezed him gently.

“So… About my late-night snack…”, the singer whispered into his ear and smirked cheekily.

Adam pulled back from the embrace at that, face deep red. 

“You’re an idiot”, he said grinning and leaned forward to kiss his mate on the mouth, feeling his heart flutter as the other kissed back right away, smiling into the kiss.


End file.
